A Midnight Conversation
by Meamit
Summary: Consider this the prologue for 'Just Between Us'. It is the conversation that took place between Ron and Hermione on their first night in Grimmauld place, during Deathly Hallows. Here's your chance to find out just what led them to fall asleep holding hands. *Conversation only, no description* Click my profile to read the rest of the series.


"Ron…? Are you awake?"

"Yeah. What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Do you think Harry's asleep?"

"… Yeah, I reckon he is. Do you want me to wake him up?"

"No, shh! I – I'm worried about him. Did you see his face, when he came out of the bathroom?"

"He looked a bit ashen, alright… We probably do too, though."

"I'm worried that he's not even _trying_ to block the connection between them. He's carrying the pain of those visions like a badge of honour!"

"He's trying to figure things out."

"Any thoughts that come directly from a madman need to be blocked out, not figured out!"

"He'll realise that soon enough. Once we find something else to go on."

"I hope you're right…"

"Hermione? Are you comfortable?"

"Yes."

"Got enough blankets?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Good. Well… let me know if you feel cold, alright? Don't want you getting sick or anything."

"Ron, I –"

"What is it? Do you need another pillow?"

"No! I'm _fine._ But… Ron, you're being _very_ thoughtful."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good – of course it's good!"

"Right, okay. Did you… er, did you want to talk?"

"Well, I'm just not sure I'll be able to fall asleep. I keep thinking about everything we have to do."

"Yeah…"

"We're going to be fine though. We've gotten this far, after all. And now that we know your family is safe – as safe as we can expect, given the circumstances... We're going to be fine. Just fine."

"'Course we are. But... it's alright if you're scared, Hermione. It's been a tough day. A tough few years even, depending on how you look at it!"

"Ron, I _can't _be scared! I'm supposed to know _everything_ and be ready for _anything_. We need to be strong for Harry."

"Harry'll be unconscious until morning, so he'll never know. Come on, Hermione. Tell me what you're thinking. Chances are I'm thinking the exact same thing."

"I guarantee that you're not!"

"Just tell me, you'll feel better."

"You don't want to know."

"I do!"

"You don't."

"If I didn't want to know, I wouldn't have asked."

"Oh, alright! Well... I'm angry that we didn't get to celebrate Harry's birthday properly, because he really does deserve to enjoy _something_. I'm worried about Ginny because I know she wanted to come and I'm terrified that she might do something reckless, like try to follow us. I'm afraid for Neville and everyone else too, since they'll probably have an awful time of it at Hogwarts, without Dumbledore there. I'm _especially_ troubled by what Harry just told us about his scar and those visions, not to mention confused about how that link works and frustrated that I can't prevent it from happening again! I'm anxious that Snape will tell the rest of the Death Eaters about this house soon, which makes me nervous about being ambushed and unsure about the best place to move on to next... I'm upset because even though I – I _know_ it was for the best, I keep dreaming that my parents will never get their memories of me back and – and on top of everything else, I'm afraid that something will happen to you two because that would break me, Ron, it would r-really –"

"Hermione, Hermione! Stop! It's _okay._"

"It's not!"

"It is. Listen to me. I'm worried about Ginny too, and Neville and Luna and everyone. I'm worried about my parents doing something so brave that it will get them hurt and I'm worried about your parents settling in Australia safely. I'm worried about you and Harry every bloody minute, Hermione! But I'd be more worried if we didn't care enough to risk our necks and do this. Doing the right thing is scary, sometimes."

"... Who are you and what have you done with Ron Weasley?"

"Oi! Even _you_ have to admit that I've progressed to the emotional range of at least a desert spoon by now."

"I suppose you have! We've all grown up a lot this summer, I think."

"Yeah. Feels as though it was a lifetime ago that we fought our first troll… And now here we are, fighting our first war."

"I just wish that I could wake up tomorrow in Ginny's room at the Burrow, with the sunlight streaming into the room and my bags packed, ready to go to Hogwarts with you and Harry for our seventh year…"

"With your Head Girl badge pinned to your robes, eh?"

"Obviously!"

"Maybe if we win this, one of those little girls you spent last year consoling will get that chance."

"I hope so. I hope that – if I have any – Hogwarts will still be around for my children, the way I remember it… Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Your parents will be okay."

"You reckon?"

"Yes. Your mum's not going anywhere until she's met all her grandchildren, for one thing!"

"Good point! Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"I –"

"What are you doing?"

"Er, nothing."

"Were you going to hold my hand?"

"… Yeah."

"Okay."

"Yeah?"

"We can do it, can't we?"

"Do what?"

"Get Harry through this."

"We'll bloody well try! Wish I could do it for him."

"So do I. He's too noble. I'm scared he's going to leave without us some night, in a – a misguided attempt to protect us!"

"Sounds like him, alright."

"… I enchanted the front door."

"You what?"

"I enchanted the front door. It'll whistle if it's opened. Loudly."

"Bloody hell, Hermione!"

"I'll cancel it first thing tomorrow. I just… I'll sleep better knowing we'll all still be together in the morning."

"We will."

"... I suppose we'd better try to rest, at least."

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Don't – um, you don't have to let go."

"Alright."

"Thanks, Ron."

"For what?"

"For listening."

"Any time. Let me know if you get cold during the night, yeah?"

"I will. Sweet dreams, Ron."

"G'night, Hermione."


End file.
